Dragged Along
by Raevi
Summary: Cloud is again dragged along again on one of Zacks 'little' plans. Chaos ensures!


**Dragged along**

"I don't think we should be doing this Zack, I don't want to get lowered a rank again because of you." The cadet interrupted, cautiously peered around almost ready to bolt at the slightest movement.

"Stop being so spineless spikes. Now, start helping or were gonna get caught chocobo!" Zack hastily whispered to his (unwilling) sidekick as they tip-toed down the shadow infected halls of Soldier. Cloud only huffed in protest to the nickname as the pair crept closer and closer to the 1st class soldier barracks.

"Trust me buddy, Genesis and Angeal will love the little present we leave for them." Zack's usual infectious grin spread ear to ear as he signalled the blonde behind to hurry. Cloud nodded unenthusiastically, quickly slinking to catch up with his trouble-making accomplice. '_Why am I always dragged along into his plans? Why can't he pick another cadet to get into trouble with him?_ '

Finally closing in on the intended targets, both boys huddled together preparing and testing their 'arsenal' but froze instantly as light slithered through the stitching of Zacks pocket.

"Check what it is or were going to get caught." The blonde rashly murmured hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Zack mockingly winced. Grabbing his cell, he checked to find a message from Kunsel. He quickly skimmed through before lightly chuckling to himself.

"Kunsel, Kunsel, Kunsel. Sometimes I swear you are a stalker." Just as he finished another flash came from the phone. Interest piped, Zack opened the text eyes flickering at the dim screen which only caused him to gasp.

"What is it?" Cloud asked trying to decipher the shocked expression that took over Zack's face.

"How does Kunsel know that? I swear he either stalks with planted cameras and devices or he is telepathic." Zack continually rambled on as Cloud tried to quiet him down. Keyword: _tried_.

"Look here, don't you think this is creepy." Zack whispered in an accusing tone, pushing his phone towards the blondes chest. Cloud only sighed at this quickly glancing at the puppy dog look Zack was sending him. '_Come on come on, you know you wanna read it_.' Zack whined softly, his mako-tinted eyes almost brimmed with crocodile tears. 30 seconds later. '_No...' _Zack whined more tilting his head slightly. 1 minute later. '_…fine… I don't see why you need to beg for me to read it…' _ Cloud pulled the mobile from the blacknette's hands, scanning slowly over the contents.

'Zack, I know what you're doing. Think about the consequences before you try. Anyways I'm not going to bail you out this time so have fun with the consequences.'

"Also look at this. Doesn't this just scream stalkerish!"

'Okay Zack, you know perfectly that I'm not a stalker, I just happen to know everything that's going on. Anyways, 'night.'

Cloud suddenly got the urge to face palm at the superior's antics.

"Zack, you are just over exaggerating. Also Kunsel probably knows everything because you are so predictable."

"I have to second that notion Mr Strife." Both boys stiffened as a low clear voice rang out from behind them. Both caught out, they gradually turned to face Sephiroth who only stared down at them blankly.

"1st class Soldier Zack Fair and Cadet Cloud Strife, I am very curious to know, well, not really but I still wonder why both of youse happen to be lurking around the barracks at this time of night." Sephiroth's voice held authority as he spoke, sending cold shivers down Clouds spine and caused Zack's signature grin to reappear.

"Oh come on Sephy, we were only doing our weekly prank patrols." Zack whined happily earning a raised eyebrow from the looming Soldier. Sephiroth sighed as Cloud rolled his eyes in agreement. '_Can't get any more suspicious than that.'_

"Zack, I hope to expect that nothing will be of any difference in my quarters, is that understood?" '_Wait… is he trying bargain with….'_

"Of course!" Zack energetically nodded. Cloud groaned as a pair of puppy ears emerged from Zacks spikey hair and a tail that wagged vigorously behind him.

"Fine then, continue what you were doing." Silence invaded before Cloud snapped his companion out from his trance.

"Aren't we getting off track from what we were going to do Zack?" Cloud commented as the Soldier general start to drift off down the corridors.

"Uhh… we were, weren't we?" Nodding sheepily Zack started dragging Cloud closer towards the entrance to Angeal's room.

"Let's get started. Now plan 'Exploding with colour' commence." Zack punched the air briskly.

"Let's go now! Mwuwahahahaha!"

"Zack, you're going to get us into trouble if you don't stop."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

**Next Morning**

"ZACK!" A roaring bellow ricocheted around the walls of Soldier. Most men sighed at this as it had already become a common occurrence at Shinra. Some curious cadets not use to this routine peeked comically out their rooms to meet two blurry figures rushing down the hall.

"Puppy, you get back here so I can destroy you." A red coat danced past the watching infantrymen, the owners hair streaked with neon green and fluoro-pink and a face flurry of anger. All were shocked as they recognised the 1st class Soldier Genesis Rhapsodos with the new edition of streaked hair.

"Not even Loveless will be able to protect youse two now." A low growl came from the 1st class Soldier as he continued to chase both of the pranksters down the hall.

"Do you think they didn't like the paint bombs and grenades we planted in their rooms Spikes?" Zack yelled back to his collaborator almost about to die from everlasting laughter.

"No, but I think they didn't like the hair streaks we gave them more." Cloud chuckled between pants. Both had been running for a while hoping of escaping the two elite soldiers but unfortunately Lady Luck was not with them today .

"Got'cha." The two escapees were held back. Looking up both saw Zack's mentor Angeal towering above them, a dark killing intent surrounding him.

"This is the last straw youse two. You'll not be escaping punishment this time." Zack could tell he was angry. _'We'll beyond angry.'_

"Awwww!" Zack whinged attempting to struggle out of the hold Angel had on the back of his uniform. Cloud stayed still in the commanders hold but a small pout played across his face.

"Now, time for payback." Genesis smirked an evil grin grew on the Soldiers smug.

"This will definitely be fun." Angeal joined in with his companion with a rivalling evil grin to match his partner.

"NOOOOO!" Zack dramatically screamed, trying to earn sympathy from the gathering of soldiers around them but unfortunately for the prankster and the dragged along accomplice, no one came to their rescue.

"You don't need to yell Zack."

"Yes I do chocobo! We have rights you know."

"And how is that significant to this?" '_It isn't.' _Zack's puppy tail curled between his legs as he accepted defeat.

"Awwww!"

**Somewhere else in Shinra**

"I warned him… But no…. He just doesn't listen." Kunsel sighed as he continued on signing the massive piles of paperwork that cornered him as if a fortress.

'_Anyways… Why do I get left with all the paperwork that Zack didn't do!'_

**Please review, review, review!**


End file.
